The present invention disclosed herein relates to a tubular container having an applicator, wherein a tubular container having an applicator comprises an applicator disposed at an upper portion of the tubular container and made of metal material or silicon material that comes into contact with the skin, such that it is possible to transfer warmth and coldness to the skin when contents are applied, thereby promoting the metabolism and elasticity of the skin.
Generally, a tubular container having an applicator comprises a tube body receiving contents therein; a tube neck which is coupled to an upper portion of the tube body and supports the tube body, further comprising a discharging part to discharge content stored in the tube body; and an over cap which is detachably coupled to the tube neck and opens and closes the discharging part.
Tube containers as the above discharge contents through a discharging part when the tube body is pressurized, and as shown in FIG. 1 of the registered patent no. 10-1057333, have an applicator, like a brush which absorbs and discharges contents such that the contents can be applied easily, coupled to an upper portion structure (120).
Recently, as the interest in skincare increases, since it is hard to get enough amount of contents absorbed in the skin and contentable skincare effect by a simple absorption, there have been tried various methods to transfer warmth or coldness to the skin so as to promote the metabolism and improve elasticity of the skin. However, the registered patent above has a structure wherein contents are simply absorbed and discharged through a brush (140), and thus it is not possible to transfer warmth or coldness to the skin.
To solve the problems as the above, cold or hot mask packs are introduced such that warmth or coldness can be transferred to the skin. However, these devices are very complicated in their structures and takes a high manufacturing cost, and therefore, are not practically being used much.
Accordingly, there has increased a need for a cosmetic container having a simple structure which can transfer warmth or coldness to the skin when applying contents to the skin.